


bandori rarepair week 2020

by hikasetas



Series: adri's bandori rarepair week 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i feel like my writing’s getting worse every day lmao, ill be updating tags along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: as the title says, this’ll be all of the fics i write for rarepair week 2020!!day 1: springtime (tomokao)day 2: sick day (tomosayo)day 3: domestic (yukisayotomokao)day 4: instrument swap (yukisayo)day 5: lounge (kaoyuki)day 6: coffee shop (tomoyuki)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina/Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe, Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe, Minato Yukina/Seta Kaoru, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe, Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe, moca makes a joke abt himocaran? if that counts
Series: adri's bandori rarepair week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776925
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. day 1: springtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaoru confesses to tomoe, but like. in a very kaoru way

It was bright and sunny, just an average day in late May, when Tomoe found a small note from her upperclassman, Kaoru Seta, in her locker after school, asking her to meet in the park, at 5 pm. She was more than a little confused, but, at a squealing Himari’s urging, she decided she’d go see what was up. Before she left the house, she hugged Ako, who’d just come home, and told her to expect her back soon.

As Tomoe headed towards the park, she looked around for anyone she recognized, or at least, anyone wearing a Haneoka uniform, but she got to the big sakura tree at the back of the park before she saw anything familiar. 

After a few minutes had passed, Tomoe looked down at her phone. 5:06.  _ Maybe she’s just a little busy…? _ she thought, and waited a bit longer, leaning against the tree. 

It soon became 5:15, and still, she didn’t see any sign of Kaoru. “Damn,” Tomoe muttered, and waited for a few more moments. Just as she was about to head home, she saw someone with very familiar purple hair, running to the park.

“Hey, Kaoru!” she cried, waving at her. “What did ya wanna meet for?”

Kaoru was panting, carrying a small black bag in her right hand. “Ah, Tomoe! I am sorry for my lateness,” she began, “I have… well, the reason I asked you to come was to make a request, of sorts.”

“A… request?”

Kaoru stood upright, and nodded. “And apologies again for being late, my k… dear Tomoe. I was caught up in something, a last minute errand I had forgotten to do earlier… ah, truly, time is quite fleeting,” she said, looking a little sheepish. “It is, actually, related to the request I ask of you.”

She cleared her throat. “Um,” she started, and chuckled nervously.  _ That’s odd, _ Tomoe thought,  _ Kaoru isn’t usually like this, I wonder if she’s okay?  _

“Kaoru, are you okay? You know, you can ask me what you want some other time, I don’t mind meeting up again.”

Kaoru sighed. “No, it’s okay,” she said. “I want to do this now. I request to tell a story, if you are willing to listen?”

“...Sure?” Tomoe said, unsure of where this was going. 

“Let us sit down, first,” Kaoru said, taking Tomoe’s hand in hers, and leading her over to a nearby bench. The two settled on the bench, before Kaoru began her story:

“Once upon a time, there was a princess most fair. A young woman, whose beauty was only matched by her kindness and passion. There were many who loved her, and one such person was someone who, though also well-liked, could only dream of becoming her prince.

“The wannabe prince did not know when it was when they first fell in love with her. Maybe it was that sparkle in her eyes when she talked, maybe it was her love and dedication for music. Initially, the prince felt admiration for her, and wanted to befriend her. And so they did, but as they started to grow closer to the princess, they began to fall in love.

“The prince was scared. They were worried it would strain their relationship. They were worried she might accept their feelings, not out of love, but out of pity for them. They were worried that she would fear them, hate them, because they had fallen in love. The prince didn’t want anything to happen to them, so they did not tell her.”

As Kaoru told the story, Tomoe started to think.  _ It’s a strange story she’s telling,  _ she thought,  _ and a bit weird that she’s telling it to me now. _ She was still very confused, but kept listening to the words spilling out of Kaoru’s mouth.

“The wannabe prince was also afraid that, should they make themself vulnerable to the princess, she would no longer like them. She would find out that they were not anything like they presented themself, and she’d know what was really there. They weren’t confident. They weren’t cool. They really were just shy and quiet, donning masks to appear as though they weren’t.” Kaoru’s voice trembled slightly at this part, but she carried on. 

“The prince had never fallen in love before. They thought it’d be like other people said it was: sparkly and happy and heart-pounding, and it was, in a way. But it was a little frightening, too. One misstep and they could have messed up everything.

“Still,” Kaoru said slowly, “the prince knew, deep down, that nothing would come out of their love if they did not say anything. With a small push from a friend, the prince came to a decision: they would tell the princess how they really felt.” She glanced over at Tomoe and gave a small smile. “I suppose all of this seems very strange and quite out of character for me. I think it is time to show you what’s in this bag.”

Kaoru pulled out a small heart and a rose. “You are my princess,” she said, holding them out to Tomoe, “and I do know that it is quite likely that you do not reciprocate my feelings; however, Chisato thought it necessary I tell you.”

Tomoe stared for a few moments. She wanted to say something, but all she could do was lean forward and pull Kaoru into a hug.

Kaoru’s eyes widened slightly, before her arms wrapped around Tomoe, too. “Thank you for telling me, Kaoru,” Tomoe finally said, pulling away from the hug, “and uh. I feel kinda bad now, because I don’t have anything for you right now, but I… I really like you, too.”

“So…” Kaoru said.

“So?”

“...Will you be my girlfriend?”

Tomoe chuckled, giving Kaoru another hug. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was “springtime” except i barely incorporated that in haha... i. don’t have any braincells
> 
> still, i hope this was good lol. also pls keep spreading the tomokao agenda. we need u


	2. day 2: sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tomoe gets sick bc she practiced too much and sayo makes her some soup

It was a normal day in Tokyo, and Roselia was just finishing up a band practice, when Sayo and the rest of the band heard a faint ringing noise coming from out in the lobby.

“Sayo,” Lisa said when they got outside, putting away her bass, “looks like someone’s trying to call you.”

Sayo grabbed her phone and glanced down at the caller’s name. “My apologies, everyone,” she said, before picking up and answering. “Hello, are you there?” she asked. 

“Yup!” came the reply, spoken with a slow, sleepy voice. “Glad to see you answered. Wasn’t expectin’ to get a response from you.”

Sayo sighed. “Aoba, what do you want.”

“Geez, cuttin’ right to the chase? Don’t wanna talk to your good pal Moca, eh?” Moca replied, in her annoyingly… Moca voice. “Well, uh, Tomo-chin’s kinda sick, you see. So, since you’re her girlfriend, thought I might tell ya. We had to cut practice a bit short today, and Hii-chan took her home.”

”Tomoe’s… sick,” Sayo said. “Damn it, I told her not to keep staying up practicing… Hold on, Aoba,” she added, hastily grabbing her bag and guitar, before running off. “I’m coming.”

—

“Tomoe. Please do not ever go to practice when you are sick,” Sayo said, crossing her arms. “I know I am in no position to say this, but you will not be productive and you will only make yourself feel worse.”

“I’m fine, Sayo,” Tomoe groaned, “I swear! I don’t know what Moca told you, but she probably exaggerated it, I’m fine, see?” She got up off the couch and stood for a few moments, before coughing violently and falling back down. “Ah, I'm fine. Just a little cold, is all.”

Tomoe told her she’d be able to recover quickly, that she was absolutely fine and that Sayo didn’t need to go out of her way to do anything for her, but Sayo had already headed into the kitchen and was now making some soup. Tomoe laid back down, staring up at the ceiling, until Sayo walked back over and said, “Tomoe. Drink up.”

Tomoe looked over at her, taking the bowl of soup out of her hands and sipping it. “Thanks, Sayo,” she said. “This is really good!”

“Of course,” Sayo replied, with a faint smile. “And, you really should get some rest. I know you haven’t gotten a lot lately, with all that practicing you’ve been doing for the Budokan.”

“So, you knew about that…”

“Ako keeps telling us about how good you’re getting. She thinks you’re very cool, but she’s worried about you, Tomoe,” Sayo said. “Don’t overdo it. I know how easy it is to overdo it, and I know you’re dedicated, but you mustn’t neglect your own needs.”

“I know… and trust me, I’ll do my best.”

“Good,” she said, “because if you don’t, I’ll… what was it? In the words of someone I know well, I’ll ‘come to kick your ass.’”

Tomoe chuckled. “I get it, I get it.” She sat up a little and gave Sayo a hug. “But, um, thanks for being here and taking care of me, Sayo. I really appreciate it.”

Sayo smiled, putting her arms around Tomoe, too. “You’re my girlfriend, Tomoe. And you… you make me happy, it’s the least I could do.” She leaned down to gently kiss the top of Tomoe’s head, before going back to the kitchen and cleaning up. After she’d finished, she realized it was getting kind of late. The sun was setting, and if she didn’t leave soon, her parents would probably be pretty mad…

So, she quickly gave Tomoe one last hug, before saying goodbye and heading back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomosayo good and i probably didn’t do them justice like. at All fhslsbskb anyway i hope this is good still? i’m significantly less proud of this than the tomokao one aaaaaaa i probably made them Way ooc


	3. day 3: domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukisayotomokao: sayo loves her gfs a lot and makes breakfast for them. did i mention that she loves her gfs

Sayo Hikawa had always wanted a quiet, normal life. She wanted to have a good job and a nice house. Maybe she’d go live in the middle of nowhere, maybe she’d one day find someone nice to settle down with. These were things she would very much like, but these were not entirely necessary.

As it turned out, by age 24, she ended up getting just about everything she’d hoped for. She ended up staying with her high school band, Roselia, which, as an extremely popular band, even all these years later, was a very good source of money, and also pretty fun. And, while she didn’t yet have a house like she’d wanted, she shared an apartment with three wonderful people who she’d go to the ends of the earth for. 

Sayo Hikawa was happy. Just spending time with her girlfriends made her feel better than she had ever been before, which was noticeable in the way she smiled, the way her eyes shone when she looked at them. 

Today, Sayo was making breakfast as usual, making some miso soup and rice for herself and the others. “Everyone,” she called out, when she had finished, “it’s time for breakfast!”

Kaoru, as the first one to awaken and the closest one to the kitchen, arrived first, taking a bowl and spoon from the cabinets. “Sayo, my kitten,” she said, taking small sips of the soup, “Your cooking is wonderful, as always.”

“Thank you, Kaoru,” Sayo replied. “I think it tastes good, too.”

After a few minutes, Tomoe and Yukina came in, too; Yukina making a cup of tea before joining the others. “Morning, guys,” Tomoe said, leaning to kiss Sayo’s forehead and giving a hug to Kaoru, before settling down with her soup. “Ah, this is great, Sayo! Sure hits the spot…”

Sayo returned the small, content smile on Tomoe’s face, as Yukina came over and sat down with them. “Good morning, everyone,” Yukina said, looking more than a little bit tired. They all knew that she’d been working hard on a new song, Sayo especially. The three of them had been trying to help her figure everything out, but it seemed that Yukina had decided it would be easier to try to let things come to her. Which was good and all, Sayo supposed, except that she would spend hours awake and rustling through her papers whenever she wrote something new, and this time was no different. This had always been a habit for her, since forming the band, and at first she’d look just as she always did when she was getting enough sleep. Now, though, it seemed things were starting to catch up to her: years of terrible sleeping habits had brought bags, deepening every few months as Yukina would begin to write something new.

“Yukina,” Tomoe said, frowning, “I think you should take a nap later. You’re, uh, lookin’ way more tired than usual.”

“I am fine,” Yukina replied, looking like she was trying not to yawn, to no avail. “I can still eat a little bit…”

Sayo, Tomoe, and Kaoru exchanged a look. Right now, Yukina looked like she was about to fall asleep, so Tomoe carried her into their room and set her onto their bed. Sayo had to admit that this was kind of cute, seeing Yukina sleeping, looking so peaceful.

She and Tomoe headed back to breakfast, where Kaoru was already cleaning up her things, the bowls of soup starting to become colder. “Ah, damn,” Tomoe said, “looks like we left ‘em here too long…”

“Don’t worry, we can set it aside for lunch, Tomoe,” Sayo said, already wrapping the bowls and putting them in the fridge. “Or I can heat it up for you now?”

“I can wait,” Tomoe replied, smiling once again. 

Sayo’s eyes crinkled. As days went for her, this was a pretty typical start, but still, despite having gone through nearly the same thing for about four years already, she wouldn’t trade it for the world. A few years later, and there was still something special in moments as normal as these, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not beta read so like. hopefully there aren’t too many mistakes/this sounds weird? i know probably no one out here ships yukisayotomokao but basically this was just “hm these are four characters i like. also i like yksy and tomokao how bout we. shove em together” so yeah that’s the story of how they became my ot4. that said this is actually the first time i’ve actually done anything for them? i tried before but it wasn’t really that good 
> 
> anyway this is getting off topic please leave some comments! i’d love to hear y’all’s opinions on what i did good/what i need to improve. also this is getting longer than the actual fic haha.. anyway stan yksytmkao


	4. day 4: instrument swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukisayo: lisa suggests the band swaps instruments for a day. they suck

At the end of Roselia’s last practice, Lisa suggested that everyone attempt to learn one of the others’ instruments. She said that Moca had told her about the times Afterglow had done an instrument swap, and that Moca had said they were fun, so why not try to do the same? “Plus,” she added, “I think it’ll help us grow!”

“Minato-san!” Sayo said. “Will this not affect the amount of time we have to practice our actual instruments?”

“...Well, this is true…” Yukina said, frowning. “I think…!”

Before she could finish the thought, Ako cried, “Wait! Can we do it, just for one practice? It doesn’t even have to be good, but I still wanna try Lisa-nee’s idea!”

“Ah, how about we just keep it to this week?” Lisa suggested, “that way, we won’t take up too much of our practice time. One week to be the best we can be, how’s that sound?” Ako’s eyes lit up at this. 

Yukina thought that this was an intriguing idea. And, if she was being honest, there was a part of her that wanted to learn an instrument, too.

“Okay, Ako. We’ll do it,” she said, and at these words, Ako grinned widely. Lisa pumped her fist, and even Rinko had a small smile on her face.

“Thanks, Yukina-san!” Ako said. “I won’t let you down!”

After a few moments, Sayo sighed and said, “Well, we need to figure out who’s learning what, first.”

“I wanna learn to play piano like Rin-rin!” Ako said excitedly.

“Ah, I kind of wanted that, Ako…” Lisa mumbled.

“Oh, my bad, Lisa-nee, you can have it!”

“No, it’s fine, it’s fine!” 

They went on like this for a few more minutes, before Sayo cleared her throat loudly and said, “Well, to make this more fair, take a slip of paper, everyone, and write your instrument on them. We’ll each pick one and see who gets what.”

And so they did. Lisa ended up getting Ako’s drums, Ako got piano, Rinko got bass. That left Yukina with guitar, and Sayo with vocals.

“Ah… are we sure about this?” Sayo asked. “I do not think I should be the one singing for our next practice…”

“Nonsense, Sayo,” Yukina replied, “you have a very nice voice, and besides, we’ve already spent fifteen minutes making sure nobody got their own instrument.”

Lisa sighed. “Ah, thank God we finally figured out who’s doing what.” After packing up quickly, she headed out with Ako and Rinko, saying goodbye to Yukina and Sayo before she left.  _ This… might be challenging,  _ thought Yukina,  _ since Sayo’s guitar is difficult. I hope I can get the hang of it for our next session. _

“Minato-san,” Sayo said, “if you need any help learning for our next practice, just know you are always welcome at my house. If Hina isn’t around to bother us, of course.”

“You know you can call me Yukina,” she said, “and yes, that would be nice. I’d like to spend more time with you, Sayo.” She turned over to look at Sayo, with a small smile on her face. “Even if it isn’t entirely work-related activities.”

Sayo blushed. “Mi-Yukina, I… I would like that, too.”

And so they did: Sayo and Yukina spent most of their afternoons over the next week together. The majority of their time together during the week was either Sayo helping Yukina learn how to play better, or Yukina giving Sayo singing tips, but they did take breaks in between to talk.  _ Probably more breaks than we need, but I think it’s fine,  _ Yukina thought, smiling at Sayo, who was lying spread-eagle on her bed.  _ We haven’t gotten much time to ourselves lately, so this was the perfect opportunity.  _

They spent much less time practicing than they could’ve, which was a first for Sayo (and Yukina), and so, suffice it to say, the pair found that their next practice did not go nearly as well as they’d thought it would.

Lisa sighed. “Well, that, uh, didn’t sound too great.”

“Yeah, we sounded… uh… way less good than I thought we would?” Ako said. “Not that I expected us to be like, perfect, but it seemed that there was something we could’ve done better…”

Sayo and Yukina glanced at each other, before quickly looking back. “I apologize for my poor performance today, everyone,” Yukina said. “If we tried this again, maybe we could-!”

This time, Rinko cut her off. “Um… Minato-san, it was kind of fun learning a new instrument, but… also way too stressful... I don’t think we should do this again…”

Everyone else agreed, so Yukina decided to drop it. They seemed a little bit unfocused during this practice, but she wasn’t really sure why. Maybe they were still uncomfortable with the instruments they’d been assigned?

After practice, she and Sayo stayed in the studio, clearing up as usual. Meanwhile, Lisa, Ako, and Rinko sat out in the cafe, looking towards the building. 

“You think they’re trying to act normal, and hide their relationship?” Lisa whispered. “I don’t think Yukina’s been home before dinner the entire week, and Hina told me yesterday that Sayo kicked her out after she caught them cuddling. I  _ know _ they weren’t practicing as much as they’d say they were.”

“They’re… quite obvious,” Rinko said. “I'm sure everyone has realized at this point…”

The trio sat at their table for a few more minutes, waiting for the cookies Ako had ordered. “These are good!” she said, “but I think Lisa-nee’s are better.”

“Thanks, Ako,” Lisa said. As Ako finished up her cookies, she asked, “So, are we gonna wait for them, or should we just go now?”

A few moments passed before Rinko answered. “I think we should let them go home together, they should be fine by themselves.”

Ako and Lisa agreed. Lisa grabbed her bass off the table, and, after saying their goodbyes, the three girls left for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is just a lot more “general roselia” than yukisayo and somehow this is my longest(?) one even though it’s just a big steaming pile of nothing anyway uh i probably did the prompt wrong but i tried


	5. day 5: lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaoyuki: yukina’s waiting for her band in the lounge when suddenly, kaoru shows up.

Yukina sat in the booth at the center of Live House CiRCLE, sipping a cup of coffee. She was a little bit stressed, with her schoolwork becoming progressively harder every day, on top of her music. But there was nothing like a break and a nice cup of coffee to calm her down before practice.

She sat alone, as the only person in the lounge, drinking her coffee, until she heard the click of a door opening to the side. “Yukina, my kitten,” said a soft, low voice, “is this seat taken?”

Yukina turned away from the voice, attempting to hide the blush on her face. “No, Kaoru, it isn’t.” She hated the effect this woman had on her, how Kaoru could turn her into a puddle by just saying two words. “And please don’t call me that here, not when anyone could come in at any moment…”

Kaoru sat, a small grin on her face. “Anyway, Yukina, how has your day been?”

Yukina looked back at her. “It’s been okay, I suppose, but I’m kind of tired from all the work I’ve had lately. Sayo’s offered to help, but I feel like it would just be burdening her, and I feel like I shouldn't need to ask other people for help.”

At these words, Kaoru frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I…” Yukina started. “I don't really know how to describe it. I guess I just need to prove that I am able to do things by myself, especially since we’re third years. I won’t be able to coast by soon, so I’m starting to work a little harder on my studies. Right now we have a test coming up soon, which is the worst thing I have to think about, at the moment.”

“Yukina, if you are having trouble, it doesn’t hurt at all to ask for he- wait, we have a test?”

Yukina nodded. “Math. I had to go to the nurse when we got the notes, so Lisa showed me. Judging by that, I think I have a lot of studying to do.”

“Can I… see some examples?” Kaoru asked, and Yukina rifled through her bag to find them. 

“Here,” Yukina said, holding them out, and Kaoru scanned the pages, eyes widening and face paling.

“Ah…” Kaoru mumbled. “This is…”

“Yes,” Yukina said. “Should we study together, sometime this week? I don’t think the test is until next Thursday.”

“Of course,” Kaoru said. “It would be lovely to spend more time with you, anyway… does Friday after school work for you?”

“Yes, I think so,” Yukina said. “But please, keep the flirting down this time. I can’t afford to fail another test, and I’m not sure you can, either.”

Kaoru decided not to mention the fact that she actually wasn’t that bad of a student. “...Okay, deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this one kind of reminds you of that one time when kaoru didn’t know she had a test coming up that’s because it was
> 
> i had to scrap my first attempt at this prompt but i actually am pretty happy with how this turned out lol


	6. day 6: coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tomoyuki. moca invited yukina on afterglow’s daily visit to hazawa cafe. tomoe spends about half of it wondering why.

Hazawa Cafe was always fairly busy during this time of day, and today was no exception. Tomoe, as usual, had come with the rest of Afterglow (minus Tsugumi, who was working), but today there was something a little different. For reasons unknown to her, Moca had invited Roselia’s leader, Yukina Minato, and, what was stranger, Ran, who would usually get angry at the mere mention of her, didn’t even try to stop her. The two were pretty much telepathic, though; maybe Moca was planning something? Or, maybe, it was that Ran had finally given up on trying to convince Moca not to do Moca things. Whatever it was, she didn’t know.

“Hey, Himari,” Tomoe whispered, “do you know why Minato-senpai is with us today?”

Tomoe thought she saw Himari’s eyes widen slightly, but she recovered quickly and said, “W-well, it’s because Moca invited her, of course!”

“Yeah, but there’s gotta be a reason, isn’t there?” Tomoe frowned, wracking her brains for any possible explanation. Moca was, despite the way she acted, pretty damn clever. She definitely had a plan; Tomoe just had to figure it out. Hopefully it wasn’t anything too bad, but knowing Moca, it could be something that could get them kicked out, even as Tsugu’s friends.

She saw Ran and Moca walking quickly up ahead, Moca whispering something to the other girl. “Moca and Ran are so fast today…” she mumbled.

Himari suddenly looked a little bit nervous, but as for why, she couldn’t tell. As she opened her mouth to say something, Moca said, “Here we are! The wonderful Hazawa Cafe…”

“We know, Moca, we’ve been here a million times,” Ran grumbled, but let Moca drag her through the door.

Himari’s phone made a soft  _ ding! _ noise. “She’s here!” she said, and took Tomoe’s hand, following Ran and Moca through the door.

—

When they got inside, Tsugumi greeted them, pointing them towards the booth Yukina was sitting in. She was dressed in casual clothing today - at least, what was casual for her: a fancy white top with a ribbon, and a black skirt. She looked pretty good, but then again, she always did.  _ Wait, why am I thinking about this? Have I really always thought she was cute? _

Moca seemed to notice Tomoe’s slight distress, for when she looked over, the shit-eating grin that was always on her face somehow seemed even smugger.  _ Sometimes I really hate you, Moca, _ she wanted to say, and if Yukina wasn’t here, she certainly would.

Then again, if Yukina wasn’t there, she wouldn’t be looking so smug in the first place, assuming this was because she… maybe… had a crush on Yukina Minato. Just a small one. And, of course, the absolute worst person to know this fact had picked up on it.

_ So that was why she asked Yukina to come here,  _ she thought.  _...Well, at least she’s not trying to be destructive? _

Suddenly, Moca stood up. “I forgot, I left my guitar at school today! Will my lovely girlfriends please come help me save it, before it is lost in the… the sea of lost stuff!”

“Shut it, Moca,” Ran grumbled, her face slightly pink. “You’re causing a scene. Also, we’re not your girlfriends.”

“What were those humongous chocolates you got me and Hii-chan for Valentine's Day, then?”

“...Friendship chocolates? I got them for everyone?”

“Sure you did, Ranny,” Moca said. “But I really do still need my guitar. That thing isn’t gonna magically appear, if I ask it to, you know. Man, I really wish it could, though…”

Ran opened her mouth to protest, but Himari elbowed her slightly and she seemed to realize what Moca was doing. “Alright,” she sighed, “I’ll come with, though I don’t see why we need three people to find your guitar.”

“That’s the spirit!” Moca said, and walked off with Ran and Himari in tow. She turned her head to wink at Tomoe, before heading out the door.

“Are your friends always like this?” Yukina asked, as she watched them leave. 

_ Shit. Yukina is still here.  _ “They’re a pretty chaotic bunch, yeah,” Tomoe said, chuckling. “Never a dull moment with Moca Aoba.”

Yukina smiled a little.  _ Cute. _ “Yeah, really seems like it.” She started tapping her finger on the table. “So, um. Do you know why Aoba-san asked me to come here? I didn’t think she even liked me, and I know for a fact Mitake-san wouldn’t let me hang out with you all without a reason.”

“Moca didn’t tell me directly, but I… have a suspicion…” 

“Oh?” she asked. “Would you care to explain?”

“I’ll tell you if you promise not to run out that door, or laugh.”

At this, Yukina’s smile melted. “...Sure?”

“Well, I'm pretty sure Moca figured out I,” Tomoe gulped, “have, uh. A crush on you. So that’s why they left.”

Yukina blinked several times. “You… have a crush. On me.”

“Yep.”

“Oh, okay,” she said. “That’s good. I didn’t want to be the one to bring it up, so I’m glad that you told me first.”

Tomoe took a moment to process these words. “You... like me, too?”

Yukina nodded. “I have for a while now. It took a little bit of getting used to… I didn’t want to say anything, because I… I thought I’d be too awkward?”

“Don’t worry, I probably would’ve been way too awkward, too, if I’d done this on my own,” Tomoe said. “So, uh… do you wanna have a proper date sometime? If you want to go out with me, that is…”

“We can come back here, I suppose. How does Saturday at 4 work f-”

“Here’s your coffee, Minato-san! Sorry it’s a little l- oh.” Tsugumi placed a hot cup of coffee on the table. “S… sorry, guys! Call me over if you need anything!” She quickly walked away, heading over to a nearby table.

“...That sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re almost done let’s go
> 
> joining rarepair week was really good for me! i actually can write a Lot more than i used to which i think is pretty cool. also i really hope i didn’t write everyone too ooc? moca is a Smug motherfucker so i tried to channel that energy
> 
> also i hope the ending isn’t too abrupt? this was already getting kinda long (well, long for my standards) and i wouldn’t have known how to end it otherwise lol

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t write please help me


End file.
